falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportDeezer.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportDeezer.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE 02 A1a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Всего лишь самый освежающий, вкуснейший лимонад, что вы когда-либо пробовали! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E98B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E98B_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:20 1409163635 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E98B_1 0016E98B_1 N Happy - still proudly/excitedly offering his lemonade. / Happy 02 A2a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? И вам день добрый, сэр! Могу ли я заинтересовать вас стаканчиком освежающего лимонада Дизера? Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E98C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E98C_1.xwm 12/10/2014 04:42 1418161329 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E98C_1 0016E98C_1 N 02 A3a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Торопитесь отведать чудесный лимонад Дизера. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E98D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E98D_1.xwm 08/08/2014 01:13 1407435185 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E98D_1 0016E98D_1 N 02 A4a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Меня зовут Дизер, и моя цель - предоставить вам наилучший прохладительный напиток в мире, а именно - лимонад Дизера! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E98E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E98E_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:26 1409163986 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E98E_1 0016E98E_1 N 02 A5a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Пс-с. Эй, мистер. Не хотите холодного вкусного... лимонада? Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E98F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E98F_1.xwm 08/08/2014 01:17 1407435424 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E98F_1 0016E98F_1 N 02 A6a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? В лимонаде Дизера меньше радов и больше вкуса! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E990 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E990_1.xwm 08/12/2014 07:05 1407801908 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E990_1 0016E990_1 N 02 A7a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Разумеется, лимонад Дизера! Во всем Содружестве ничто так не утоляет жажду, как он! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E991 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E991_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:40 1409164822 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E991_1 0016E991_1 N 02 A8a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Что вы! Я продаю лимонад Дизера. Лучший лимонад в Альянсе. Три года в деле! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E992 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E992_1.xwm 08/12/2014 07:15 1407802522 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E992_1 0016E992_1 N 02 A9a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Да, разумеется! Мой лимонад известен как лучший в Альянсе! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E993 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E993_1.xwm 08/27/2014 03:57 1409086673 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E993_1 0016E993_1 N 02 A10a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Вы любите лимонад, мой дорогой зеленый великан? Свежайший, из самой последней партии Дизера. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E994 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E994_1.xwm 01/27/2015 23:26 1422375976 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E994_1 0016E994_1 N 02 A11a myActor: Эй! Консервная банка! Есть что на разлив? Бизнес процветает. У нас самый популярный лимонад в Альянсе. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E935 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016E995 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016E995_1.xwm 08/12/2014 07:18 1407802722 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016E995_1 0016E995_1 N 04 A1a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Никаких алкогольных добавок или искусственных консервантов! Лишь старый добрый прохладительный напиток! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA87 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA87_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:22 1409163737 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA87_1 0016EA87_1 N Happy and excited - Advertising his owns Lemonade. / Happy 04 A2a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Никакой дискриминации. От лимонада Дизера польза всем. Bartender RobotDeezer qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA88 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA88_1.xwm 12/10/2014 04:59 1418162353 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA88_1 0016EA88_1 N Happy and excited - Advertising his own lemonade. / Happy 04 A2b Успейте купить, пока есть запасы. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA88 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA88_2.xwm 12/10/2014 04:58 1418162331 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA88_2 0016EA88_2 N 04 A3a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Секретный рецепт - это тщательно охраняемая тайна. Но могу предложить попробовать бесплатную порцию. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA89 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA89_1.xwm 08/08/2014 01:15 1407435311 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA89_1 0016EA89_1 N Robot is trying to use pre-war knowledge to identify Danse's rank and failing 04 A4a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Прошу прощения, сержант, рядовой, старшина, укажите звание... Но вы ошибаетесь. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы утолить вашу жажду! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8A_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:33 1409164404 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8A_1 0016EA8A_1 N 04 A5a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Совершенно напрасно. Долгая здоровая жизнь с лимонадом Дизера вам обеспечена. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8B_1.xwm 08/08/2014 01:19 1407435545 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8B_1 0016EA8B_1 N 04 A6a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Ваш отзыв очень важен для нас. Любые жалобы и пожелания направляйте в наш отдел обслуживания. То есть мне! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8C_1.xwm 08/12/2014 07:08 1407802135 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8C_1 0016EA8C_1 N 04 A7a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? И... Я очень надеюсь, вы выпьете стаканчик. Очень освежает! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8D_1.xwm 08/28/2014 01:41 1409164908 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8D_1 0016EA8D_1 N 04 A8a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Благодаря секретным ингредиентам, лимонад Дизера вы не забудете никогда. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8E_1.xwm 10/11/2014 04:09 1412975375 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8E_1 0016EA8E_1 N 04 A9a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Отлично! Наслаждайтесь! Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA8F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA8F_1.xwm 08/27/2014 03:59 1409086775 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA8F_1 0016EA8F_1 N 04 A10a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Хм-м. Вижу, у нас тут культурный барьер. Bartender RobotDeezer qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA90 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA90_1.xwm 01/27/2015 23:28 1422376088 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA90_1 0016EA90_1 N 04 A10b Просто поверьте мне. Это чудесный эликсир из секретных ингредиентов Дизера. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA90 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA90_2.xwm 01/27/2015 23:28 1422376115 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA90_2 0016EA90_2 N 04 A11a myActor: Лимонад? А виски в нем есть или как? Связь между недавними случаями заболеваний и лимонадом Дизера не доказана. Bartender RobotDeezer myActor: Фу. Знаешь что? Я, пожалуй, пас. qgAO AO_Companion_Bar 0016E934 00000 AO_Companion_Bar_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 0016EA91 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\0016EA91_1.xwm 08/12/2014 07:22 1407802964 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom AO_Companion_Bar__0016EA91_1 0016EA91_1 N Too cheery 00 A1a Player Default: Давай. Наслаждайтесь. Deezer RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000ED41E 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED46D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED46D_1.xwm 02/08/2014 02:01 1391799694 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED46D_1 000ED46D_1 N Too cheery 00 A2a Player Default: Давай. Не больше одной порции на человека в день. Deezer RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000ED41E 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 001A4AAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\001A4AAA_1.xwm 10/10/2014 21:26 1412951187 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__001A4AAA_1 001A4AAA_1 N Too cheery 00 B1a Player Default: Не надо. Вы не знаете, от чего отказываетесь. Deezer RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000ED41D 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED45C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED45C_1.xwm 02/08/2014 02:17 1391800659 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED45C_1 000ED45C_1 N Too cheery commercial-like 00 X1a Player Default: И в чем подвох? Никаких трюков и уловок. Просто лучший лимонад во всем Альянсе. Для особых гостей - бесплатно. Deezer RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000ED41C 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED4A9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED4A9_1.xwm 02/08/2014 02:15 1391800552 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED4A9_1 000ED4A9_1 N Too cheery commercial. Programming deflects any inquiry into his commercial. Maybe even have "Lost Caravan" said in flatter voice. 00 Y1a Player Default: Я ищу пропавший караван. Ты мне можешь чем-нибудь помочь? Вы знаете, что бы пригодилось пропавшему каравану? Лимонад Дизера. Три года подряд он получал премию "Лучший прохладительный напиток в Альянсе". Deezer RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000ED41B 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED48A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED48A_1.xwm 02/08/2014 02:20 1391800804 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED48A_1 000ED48A_1 N Too cheery commercial-like 00 Y2a Player Default: Я ищу пропавший караван. Ты мне можешь чем-нибудь помочь? Лимонад Дизера изготовлен из самой вкусноты. Четыре особых ингредиента с залитых солнцем и свободных от радиации полей - и все это в одном прохладном бокале. Deezer RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000ED41B 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED48B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED48B_1.xwm 02/08/2014 02:12 1391800366 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED48B_1 000ED48B_1 N Too cheery commercial-like - maybe a hint on ominous-ness on "Try it". Am I drinking soilent green, thinks the player? 00 Y2b Попробуйте и насладитесь. Или воспользуйтесь гарантией возврата денег. Deezer RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000ED41B 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF FormID 000ED48B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED48B_2.xwm 02/08/2014 02:16 1391800619 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueCovenant__000ED48B_2 000ED48B_2 N Angry Это же воровство! RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000C459E FFFFFFFF FormID 000C45B3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000C45B3_1.xwm 01/24/2015 01:24 1422037464 File Not Found Combat Combat Steal DialogueCovenant__000C45B3_1 000C45B3_1 N Too cheery -1 A Не желаете ли бесплатного лимонаду? RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000A7CAD 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000ED4BA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED4BA_1.xwm 02/08/2014 01:56 1391799371 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueCo_DialogueCovenan_000ED4BA_1 000ED4BA_1 N Too cheery commercial -1 A Меньше радиации, больше мутафруктов. Тот же чудесный вкус. Попробуйте лимонад Дизера. RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000A7CAD 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000ED4BB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED4BB_1.xwm 12/10/2014 04:37 1418161042 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueCo_DialogueCovenan_000ED4BB_1 000ED4BB_1 N Too cheery commercial -1 A 93% посетителей предпочитают лимонад Дизера. RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000A7CAD 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000ED4BC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED4BC_1.xwm 02/08/2014 01:56 1391799388 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueCo_DialogueCovenan_000ED4BC_1 000ED4BC_1 N Called out like a town crier, cheery -1 A Попробуйте свежего лимонаду. RobotDeezer Player Default: Давай. DialogueCovenant 000A7CAD 00000 DialogueCovenant_Deezer FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000ED4BD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000ED4BD_1.xwm 02/08/2014 01:56 1391799399 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueCo_DialogueCovenan_000ED4BD_1 000ED4BD_1 N После рабочего дня нет ничего приятнее, чем глотнуть лимонаду Дизера. RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000F0C59 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000F0C59_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:09 1392664190 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C59_1 000F0C59_1 N Выпейте свежего лимонаду. RobotDeezer DialogueCovenant 000890B6 FFFFFFFF Deezer GetIsID 1 HandyRace FormID 000F0C5A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\RobotDeezer\000F0C5A_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:08 1392664132 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueCovenant__000F0C5A_1 000F0C5A_1 N Deezer